Just One Life to Gamble
by The Starving Writer
Summary: Han's gambling habit catches up to him, and it puts both his own life and that of Leia's at risk. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all! This story takes place after "Square Pegs" (see my story list), and is my first action/ adventure fic in a long time. In case you haven't read "Square Pegs", or didn't read the author's note, I have NOT read the NJO books. I would really like to, but I don't have time. Besides, this is technically supposed to be SW _movie_ fiction. But whatever. Just consider it AU. And by the way, I love reviews. So send 'em my way. _**

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Leia half-opened her eyes. The bright green numbers on her bedside clock told her it was still hours till dawn, and that no human being should be awake at that moment. Unfortunately, Han Solo did not have a clock and was apparently unaware of this fact. Or maybe he was just stupid. Grumbling to herself, Leia decided that the latter was more likely. She slid out of bed and stumbled to the window.

"What do you want, Solo?" She said groggily.

Han stopped banging on her door and looked up. "Morning, Princess. I was just wondering if I could stay at your place tonight."

Leia rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"Long story. I just need a place to sleep until things settle down on my side of town."

"Han, this is the third time this month. Why don't you find somewhere else to stay?" She slammed the window and crawled back into bed.

"No wait! Come on, don't do this to me!"

Leia turned over on her other side. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she caught sight of a sliver of white in her closet. It was the dress Han had bought for her, just six months ago, to wear to her birthday party. She smiled, remembering how Han had bought it to convince her to come. She hadn't wanted to, but in the end she did, and had a wonderful time. And it was all because of Han.

"Damn conscience," she mumbled. She opened the window again. Han was just turning to leave. "All right, I suppose you can stay."

"Thanks a million, Princess," Han said. She unlocked the door and he let himself in.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little. How 'bout I make us some Correlian burgers?"

"Han, unlike you, I have to get up tomorrow morning."

"Oh, come on. You know you want one."

Leia's stomach growled an agreement. "Fine. Just one."

She flipped on the kitchen light, and Han got started. He knew his way around her kitchen surprisingly well, having cooked more meals in it than Leia herself. Leia sat down at the tale and watched him as he prepared the meat. His cooking skills had shocked her at first. Where a Correlian smuggler had learned to cook, she couldn't figure out, but she had eventually given up and accepted the delicious meals as one more benefit of her relationship.

"So what exactly has driven you here, Mr. Solo?"

"Oh, nothing," he said casually. "Just a little trouble with some scum in a bar last night."

"You were gambling again, weren't you?"

Han's shoulders sagged. He knew it wasn't worth the effort to lie again. "Yeah."

"You're going to get hurt some day, Han. Every time you go into one of those places, you're gambling with your life."

"I happen to enjoy that kind of life," Han said, rather indignantly.

"You just won't take me seriously, will you? It's not just you you're putting in danger, Han. I worry about you constantly. Every night, I wonder if you've managed to tick off the wrong guy and I'm going to read your obituary in the news the next morning."

Han turned from his food. "Well, you shouldn't," he snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Silence filled the room. Han cut savagely at the vegetables, while Leia stared at the floor to hide her red face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Me too," Han said. "But this is how I like to live my life."

"I know. Maybe I'm being over-bearing. I just... Never mind." She hugged him from behind, burying her face in his back.

"It's all right," he said soothingly. He carried the plate of burgers to the table, and they ate without speaking, Leia curled up against him on the bench.

When they were finished, he followed her up to her room and stepped into the shower. Leia fixed the sheets on the bed, then lay down to wait for him.

Her new apartment was significantly smaller than the one she had shared with her brother. The bedroom held only a small bed, a nightstand, and a tiny desk. Han squeezed through the maze of furniture and slipped in beside her. It was a tight fit, but Leia didn't mind. She wiggled in closer and took hold of his arms, wrapping them around her. Breathing in the comforting scent that was Han, she fell asleep.

* * *

**_All right. So that's it for now! Don't worry, it'll get better. Just be sure to drop off your review with the little button on your way out. (lol)_**


	2. Capture

_A/N: Hello there! I am terribly sorry that I have not been updating as I should. Please do not hurt me. I am afraid that school has a way of wedging itself firmly in my way quite frequently. Oh well. By the way, I would like to remind everyone that we have entered the season of giving. Show some holiday spirit and drop a review for the starving writers!

* * *

_

Out in the half-lit street, a bunch of kids were kicking rocks at the side of the apartment. Han briefly considered getting up and chasing them off, but decided against it. He didn't want to wake Leia again. Besides, he had done the same thing, a long time ago.

Leia stirred. Her face bore a pronounced frown. Han felt a sliver of guilt stirring deep in his gut. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at her, especially when she was just trying to protect him. But Han Solo wasn't the kind of man who like to be protected.

Honestly, he hadn't expected her to let him in. Not at first, anyway. They both knew all too well how Luke felt about his beloved sister sleeping with a Correlian ex-pirate. During the short time they had lived together the year before, Skywalker had been so over-protective Leia ended up changing the locks and blocking his com calls. Since then, she avoided doing anything to get him on her back. It was almost funny, actually. Of all the women Han knew, Leia was the last one who needed her brother's protection. Luke, however, did not agree. He wouldn't be happy when he found out. And he always did, somehow. Han assumed it was one of his jedi powers.

The dull thud of the rock against metal stopped suddenly. _Probably got caught, _Han thought, closing his eyes. _Poor kids._ Then he heard it. A faint hiss downstairs, and the tiny squeak of a rusty door opening. Leia heard it, too. She sat up, reaching for her blaster. Han thanked the Force that Leia understood the 'Act now, ask questions later' concept.

He pulled on his boots and motioned to the window. They made their way through the labyrinth of furniture. It was a warm night, and the window was already open. Han leaned out. One story below them was a narrow balcony that ran the entire length of the building. If they could just get down, they would hopefully be able to sneak away to safety. Leia read his mind. "You first," she whispered.

"No, you."

"Han, you go first. Then you can catch me, if that makes you breathe easier."

"Leia, this is really no time to argue. Just jump."

"Don't even try it, Solo. Go. Now."

Han crossed his arms. "Fine. We'll jump together. Is that better?"

Leia nodded and grabbed on to his shoulder. He put an arm around her waist. "On the count of three. One... two..."

"Going somewhere, Solo?"

The lights flickered on. Han leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Jump now," he ordered.

Leia shook her head. Exasperated, Han turned around.

"Kobin'Jak. Nice evening, isn't it?"

Kobin'Jak parted his green lips in a distinctly reptilian smile. His eyes wandered over Leia's rather brief nightgown. "It is for you, I see. That's a nice girl you've have there. Tell me, where'd you get her?"

Han reached for his blaster. "Take that back," he demanded.

Kobin'Jak laughed softly. "There is no need for you to draw your weapon, Solo. Please put it away."

"Give me one reason not to, you slimy son of a- ow!" Leia kicked him hard in the shin.

"Shut up, Solo, before you get us both killed."

"Oh, I'll give you a reason, Solo. In fact, as I am a generous person, I'll give you two. Feroj! Reneed!"

Two impossibly strong looking humans stomped up the stairs, carrying what appeared to be bags full of Leia's valuables.

Han smiled nervously and lowered his blaster. "I don't think we'll need to use force, guys. Can't we just work this out like gentlemen?"

"Gentlemen are not swindlers, Solo."

Leia glared up at Han. "What did you do?"

"Well…"

"I'll tell you, my lady," Kobin'Jak said, with a malicious grin. "Your friend here has been betting my employer, Lord Zathron, on pod races. _Fixed _pod races," he added.

"You cheated _Zathron_ out of his money? Han, he's a terrorist!"

"It sound a lot worse when you put it that way," Han mumbled. "Look, tell your boss I'll give him back his money, plus interest."

"I'm afraid that will not work," Kobin'Jak said. He fingered his blaster. "You see, you have offended Lord Zathron. He does not forgive easily. No, you're coming with us. And your little woman, too, I think. She could make a nice sum on the slave market."

Han and Leia exchanged glances, then drew their weapons.

"I ask that you not make things difficult. There are several more of us waiting at the bottom of the stairs, fully armed, for my signal. And Lord Zathron would be quite displeased if his merchandise arrived damaged."

"He'll get over it," Han said. Before he could fire a shot, Feroj threw a lamp across the room, hitting him in the head. He dropped to the floor.

Realizing the odds were not in her favor, Leia lowered her blaster.

"You are wise, my lady. I will not forget that." Kobin'Jak stepped over Han's unconscious body and touched her cheek. She flinched. His finger wandered down her neck.

Suddenly, he stabbed a fingernail into her shoulder, and the room went black.

* * *

_A/N: Yuck. Not the greatest thing I've ever written. But at least that part's finally out of the way. It will get better. I hope. Thanks for reading!_


	3. A Bad Feeling

A sudden wave of dread knocked Luke Skywalker from his sleep. Leia was in trouble.

He dialed her number without hesitation. He had never been wrong about a feeling like this. The answering service cheerily informed him that the party he was trying to reach was unavailable. _Please leave message after the beep…_

Luke hung up and tried the _Millennium Falcon. _Maybe Han knew where she was. Chewbacca picked up.

"Chewie. Is Han there?"

"_No, he did not come back to the ship tonight. Why? Is something wrong?_"

"I need to find Leia. I think she may be in trouble. Do you have any idea where Han could be?"

"_He probably went to Leia's. Sometimes he spends the night there, if it's late and he's nearby._"

"I know," Luke said irritably.

"It's not too far of a walk for me. Would you like me to stop by her house?"

"No. It may not be safe. Wait until I can secure some backup."

"_Do you really think it's that serious?_" Chewie whined anxiously. "_What if Han is involved?_"

"I have a feeling he is. That's what worries me."

"_If the Han is with her, the Princess is safe. He would give anything for her, just as you would._"

Luke was not appeased. "I know. I'll call you when I have more information."

"_I will be waiting._"

Luke dressed quickly. The feeling of danger continued to increase as he jogged down the stairs of his apartment building. He struggled to focus on the task at hand, but anxiety fogged his concentration.

"Dammit, Solo," he muttered. "What have you gotten my sister into?"

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long! You know how life is, one thing after another. The next chapter should be coming in the near future, don't worry. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Zathron

Leia fought to open her eyes. She couldn't think. Her veins felt like they were full of slush, but her body was burning. Somewhere in the distance, voices drifted in and out of focus.

A blurred green face leered in front of her. Something stabbed her arm, sending shoots of firey pain through her.

Her vision cleared a little. Kobin'jak jerked the needle from her forearm, smiling when she flinched. "It's for your own good," he said. "The solution I just injected into your veins is an antidote. My species has many gifts." He gestured to his long, sharp-clawed fingers. "You were unfortunate enough to have experienced one. But don't worry, you will recover soon." He cleaned the needle with a damp rag. "Although, be then, you may not want to thank me."

The muscle-bound sidekicks exchanged knowing smiles.

Leia looked around. She was in what appeared to be a warehouse, dimly lit and dirty, sitting on the ground. Her hands and feet were bound. Han stood against the wall not too far away. He was still unconscious and held upright by a rope around his wrists.

"Where is Zathron?"

"He'll be here in good time," Kobin'jak snapped. "The master operates on his own schedule. And I encourage you not to question it."

As if on cue, a hooded figure rounded the row of boxes. Kobin'Jak bowed low, and the others followed. "Master," Kobin'Jak said humbly. "We have brought you Solo, as you asked."

"I see that. Well done. And what else do you have here?"

"The girl? She was with Solo. I thought she may be useful."

Zathron nodded. "Well done. Wake up the captain."

Kobin'Jak gestured to Feroj, who punched Han hard in the stomach.

Han woke with a groan. "Where am I?"

"You are on my turf, Captain Solo," Zathron warned. "So don't try anything."

"Zathron! What a surprise. How are you?"

"Save it, Solo. I plan to keep this strictly business."

"Business, right."

"I understand that you have been untruthful with me, General Solo."

"Well, that's subject to opinion."

"This disappoints me. I thought you to be a man of honor, considering your rank. Apparently, they'll give anyone a medal these days." Reneed and Feroj snickered. Han valiantly ignored them.

"Anyways," Zathron continued," It comes down to this: You cheated me. Now you must pay the price."

"If you give me a few hours, I can get you your money, no problem."

Zathron chuckled. "You're all alike, you gamblers. Only one thing on your mind. I don't care about the money. I have plenty of that. No, what I want is revenge. I want you to suffer a slow, painful death over a period of hours. Kobin'Jak, if you will."

Kobin'Jak's tongue flicked between his teeth in anticipation. He raised his clawed finger, already shining with toxin.

Han pulled himself up to his full height. "Fine. Fair's fair. Just let the woman go."

"Your chivalry is impressive," Zathron said. "Tell me, is this young woman special to you?"

"I said, let her go. She did nothing to you."

"Very true. But you see, I can't just set her free. What if she goes and tells everyone that Zathron's gone soft? That would do a number to my reputation. However, since I respect your noble determination, I can promise you that no harm will come to her after you're dead. There are plenty of safe, comfortable places for her in this galaxy. Slavery isn't always so bad."

"Let me say goodbye to her."

Reloj and Fenreed looked uncertainly at Zathron. He nodded. They lifted Leia to her feet and half-carried her to Han.

"A moment of privacy, please," Han said. The men backed a few steps away.

"Do you have a plan?" Leia whispered.

"This is my plan."

"To give up and let yourself be killed?"

"Do you see an alternative?"

Leia shook her head.

Han lowered his voice. "I'm buying us time. Knowing your brother, he's already got half the city looking for us. Like Zathron said, it's going to take some time for me to die. Hopefully we'll be rescued before then."

"This is a huge risk, Han. Maybe if I offer them money, the Senate will…"

"No. They can't find out who you are, Leia. For your sake. Trust me."

"Han…"

"That's enough," Zathron said impatiently. "You're just stalling, now."

Han leaned down as far as his tied hands would allow and kissed her.

Reneed and Feroj dragged her away.

She bit her lip as Kobin'Jak stepped forward again.

"Wait a moment," Zathron said. Kobin'Jak paused reluctantly. "I know that hair." He squinted at her in disbelief. "It can't be…"

She met his gaze with cold eyes as he lifted her hair away from her face. "Welcome, Senator Organa. I wasn't expecting you."

Kobin'Jak's jaw went slack.

"Congratulations," Zathron said, turning to his shocked band of followers. "You have unwittingly supplied me with the key to everything I have ever dreamed of."


	5. What's Left Behind

The apartment looked like it had fallen victim to a small cyclone.

Luke stepped carefully through the scattered furniture. Captain Jeffersom of the Coruscant Police followed behind him, blaster drawn. "Looks like thieves," he noted.

The bedroom door was closed. Luke opened it, not really wanting to see what lay inside. He forced himself to look.

The floor was littered with pieces of a shattered lamp. Leia's closet gaped open, emptied of all her expensive gowns. In the middle of everything lay two blasters.

He knew them immediately to be Han and Leia's. "Why would thieves take everything of value in the house, but leave a pair of perfectly good blasters?"

Jeffersom shook his head. "I don't know."

"Captain." A young officer leaned through the doorway. "There's something you might want to see."

"Go ahead, Captain," Luke said. "I want to have a look around up here."

Captain Jeffersom disappeared back down the stairs, leaving Luke alone. He picked up Leia's blaster. It was cool to the touch, obviously not fired in the last hour. Either she had been taken by surprise, or chosen not to fight back.

A sharp pang ran through him. Wherever she was, Leia was in pain. He crossed over to the open window and gazed out at the rising sun. There had to be something, some clue to lead him to her.

"Master Skywalker, I know why they didn't take the blasters."

Captain Jeffersom led him into the kitchen. "These weren't just any thieves. They left the blasters behind to show they didn't need extra force." He pointed to the table. The dull metal surface was scarred with a hastily etched 'Z'.

Years of training couldn't stop Luke from recoiling. "Zathron."

* * *

_A/N: As you can see, our heroes are in it pretty deep. Things are going to get pretty dark, and I'm considering upping the rating next chapter. I didn't intend to write and R fic, but that's the way things seem to be heading. I'll let you know next chapter, which should be coming soon. Thanks for Reading!_

_ The Starving Writer_


	6. A Reluctant Pawn

_A/N: Hey there! I thought now would be a good time to thank all of my reviewers, I haven't forgot about you! I love you all! _

_I want to warn everyone that the following chapter contains some strong language and implied violence, including rape. I didn't intend to go this route, but things happen and stories have a mind of their own. Thank you for understanding,_

_The Starving Writer. _

"This changes everything," Zathron said gleefully. "Solo, your neck is safe- for now."

"I'm honored."

"Senator Organa,- May I call you Leia?"

"No."

"Senator it is then. Would you like to know what I plan to do with you?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me, anyways."

Zathron laughed. "You're quite the spitfire, aren't you? Kobin'Jak, get me a chair. I want the Senator to be comfortable."

Kobin'Jak pushed her roughly into the cold metal seat. Leia shot him a rebellious glare.

"First, we need to send a message to your senate. I think two million credits is a reasonable price for the life of someone like you."

"That's it?" Kobin'Jak protested. "A small ransom?"

"There's more." Senator Organa will be quite popular after miraculously surviving this incident. Her influence, especially among the public, will only increase. So it will be very easy for her to introduce my way of thinking to the galaxy and the government. Secretly, of course. If it were discovered she was being manipulated, the opportunity would be lost. I'm not going to find another Senator so easily. Really, Miss Organa, I recommend a better lock."

"I recommend you just give up. I'm not going to do anything in your favor, you slimy, soulless piece of-"

"Temper, Senator. I am confident you will do exactly as you ask, because I will have you dear General Solo in my possession to keep you motivated."

Leia resisted the urge to look at Han. _Show no fear. Their words have no effect on you. _

"Kobin'Jak, are we ready to record our ransom note?"

"No, master, I didn't-"

"Well, then _get _ready."

"Yes master,"

The followers scrambled to clear an area on the floor and assemble an archaic recording unit.

Zathron took Leia by the elbow and led her in front of the camera. "On your knees," he ordered.

Leia stayed firmly upright. "Do it, Leia," Han advised. She wondered for a moment if it was fear she heard in his voice. Keeping her back rail-straight and her eyes glued ahead, Leia lowered herself to the cement ground.

Zathron pushed a button and the machine yawned to life. "Now, beg."

"I am not going to beg for my freedom. I demand it."

Zathron sighed. "You're not afraid of me, are you? That does make things difficult. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. Kobin'Jak, please take our lady Senator and show her how serious we really are."

Kobin'Jak grabbed her by the forearm. "With pleasure."

Finally, the fear and anger were too much. _To hell with diplomacy. _She whirled, knocking away his hands. Before he could recover, she rammed into him with her shoulder. She reached for his blaster, but a pair of hands jerked her backwards. She continued to struggle as Fenreed lifted her into his arms. There were too many of them, and her hands and feet were still firmly tied. He managed to subdue her with a vise-like grip.

"I know what you want," she said. "And you won't get it from me."

All the pleasure was gone from Kobin'Jak's slitted eyes. "I beg to differ. Bring her this way."

"Leia!" Han tugged desperately at his chains. But she was gone, carried away behind another row of boxes.

"So sad," Zathron said calmly. "I hate to mar a mind like that. And just when I was beginning to like her little attitude."

"You said she wouldn't be harmed," Han growled.

"If I remember correctly, our agreement only stands if you are dead. And you seem very alive to me."

"You bastard."

"I won't deny it."

Cruel laughter echoed through the building, interspersed with tiny, restrained cries. Han tried again to break free.

"Before I forget, Solo, I want to thank you. If it weren't for the grease stains you so cunningly left on her keypad, we wouldn't have been able to get in. You led me right to her."

A muffled scream cut through Han like a thousand needles. It felt like hours that he waited. His arms ached from being pulled over his head, but the pain was drowned by the sting of Zathron's words. '_You led me right to her.' _

Kobin'Jak returned looking grimly satisfied. Leia was draped carelessly across Feroj's arms, like a broken doll.

Feroj dropped her on the ground in front of the recording unit. Already, bruises were spreading all over her body. Her hair was hastily knotted up and out of the way. Nausea clenched Han's stomach.

There were bite marks on her shoulders.

"Let's try this again, shall we," Zathron said, boosting up the machine. "Beg."

Leia collapsed into the dust and silently began to sob.

Zathron nodded. "That will work just as well."


	7. Taking Action

Luke paced along the map-lined wall. "How hard can it be to find her? Zathron doesn't cover his tracks."

"We're doing what we can, Master Skywalker," Captain Jeffersom said. His patience was rapidly crumbling. "It's a big galaxy, and she could be anywhere. Now please let me do my job."

"Right. Sorry." Luke resumed his anxious march.

A light flached on Jeffersom's desk. He picked up the receiver. "Captian Jeffersom." His eyes widened. "All right. Can you send it here?" Luke couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but from the look on Jeffersom's face, it wasn't good. "Thank you. We'll keep you posted." He hung up with a heavy sigh. "That was the Senate. They've received a ransom video."

Luke stood still for the first time in an hour. "Can I see it?"

Jeffersom hesitated. "Yes, but..."

"But what, Captain?"

"I was warned that some of the content is...disturbing."

"I can handle it."

"If you're sure." Jeffersom pushed a few buttons on his keyboard. A blue- and-white image of Leia materialized in front of them.

Even through the grainy image quality, the bruises were painfully bright. Her nightdress was torn and stained, her hair wild. She crouched on the ground, shaking.

"Say something," a faint voice hissed. Leia shook her head weakly. A reptilian foot swung into the picture, contacting her side with an all-too-audible thud. Reluctantly, Leia looked up at the camera. Her face was lined with pain and dirt.

"Luke, listen to me," she struggled to say. "Please-" The image jumped. _A cut in the recording. _"-save me." The tiny blue Leia glanced at something out of the frame with faint defiance before sinking back into a ball. A hooded man knelt beside her.

"Hello. I am Zathron. For the sake of your Senator, I encourage you to follow these directions exactly. At 7:00 this morning, send one man with two million credits in cash to the Ninth Street warehouse. Use the entrance on the east side of the building. Failure to comply with these conditions will result in further discomfort for lady Organa."

The message fizzed out. "There was something missing," Luke said. "She was trying to tell me something." He put a hand on his forehead as if he had a headache.

"I noticed that, too."

Luke glanced at the Captain's desk clock. "It's 6:21. Who's bringing the money?"

Jeffersom looked away. "No one is."

"What do you mean! They have to!"

"The Senate has a very strict policy against negoitating with terrorists like Zathron. Maybe, if you had time, you could call for an appeal."

"We don't have time! Can't we forget the money, then, and send a team in to get her?"

"But department regulations..."

Luke leaned across the desk. There was something strange in his eyes, a mix between anger, fear, and desperation. "I don't give a damn about department policy," he said quietly. "That was my sister on that tape. And if you won't help me, I'll go alone."

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker. I didn't know." He turned away, to the pictures on his desk. One in particular caught his attention. The young girl in the image smiled at him, clinging tightly to the strings on her swing and she soared above him. Suddenly, he recognized the emotions in Luke's face. A long-buried pocket of the same feeling welled inside him. He stood up.

"Gentlemen, arm yourselves. We're going on a rescue mission."


	8. Finale

Luke slipped silently through the west-facing door of the warehouse. Approaching voices echoed off the metal ceiling. Thinking fast, Luke climbed up the top of the nearest wall of crates.

A pair of well-armed men strolled below him, deep in conversation. Luke waited until they passed by, then risked a look around. What he saw was not encouraging. From his high vantage point, he could look out over most of the warehouse. It was a huge building, half-illuminated with yellowish lights. The rows of boxes formed a complex system of rooms and hallways. Scattered groups of people milled around the aisles.

Luke shook his head in disbelief. Zathron had practically invited him to one of his (until now) secret strongholds. He turned to the east entrance, where Zathron had claimed that Leia would be. In a closed off section by the door, he caught sight of a familiar, messy-haired figure. _Han Solo. _It took some anger to keep his anger in check. _Leia comes first. Deal with _him _later. _

As he got closer, crawling along the rows of boxes, Leia came into view. He could already feel her pain, but seeing her in person hurt so much more. The strong-willed, courageous Leia Organa he knew lay on the floor at Han's feet, like the crumbled remains of a mighty statue.

Zathron was there, as well, and the shifty reptile attached to the foot from the video. There were only two others. Luke felt a small sliver of hope. Maybe he could get Leia and leave without so much as a struggle. He jumped down into the middle of the room.

"Welcome" Zathron stood up and bowed. "I was beginning to wonder when you would get here."

"'Bout time, kid," Han said. Luke ignored him.

"Zathron, I suggest you hand over Senator Organa to me. Then I'll walk away peacefully, and it will be easier on all of us."

"Don't try any of your mind tricks with me, Luke Skywalker." He laughed at Luke's look of confusion. "Oh yes, I know what you are. And how important Miss Organa is to you. Your sister is free to go."

"Thank you."

"But you will stay here."

"I don't remember that being part of the agreement," Luke said. Behind his back, he tapped into the Force and picked up the heaviest thing he could find. "In that case, negotiations are over." He flung the metal sheet into the window. The glass shattered in a shower of grimy shards.

"What was that?" Zathron demanded. "Some kind of distraction?"

Luke smiled. Something exploded just outside the building. The door flew open, admitting a swarm of officers.

"Raise the alarm," Zathron shouted. The lizard pushed a button on the wall. A loud wail ripped through the building, eliciting a storm of shouts. Captain Jeffersom tossed Luke's lightsaber into the air. Luke pulled it into his hand.

"This way!" Zathron took off running. His men followed. Luke took a step after them, then stopped. Han remained firmly secured, Leia beside him. Fighting his desire to leave him, Luke sliced through Han's chains.

"Get her out of here," he ordered, and sprinted away. Han ignored the violent sting of blood returning to his arms and dropped to his knees.

"Leia?" Leia opened her eyes slowly. "Leia, Luke showed up. We're getting out of here."

"Why did you wake me up?" Leia said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave. When we get back, you can sleep as much as you want-"

"You won't be getting back." Kobin'Jak sprung cat-like from above them. "I am not going to let this take away my chance at glory. If Zathron is too cowardly, I'll do the job myself." He knocked Han out of the way with a swipe of his tail and slung Leia across his shoulders. "Give up, Solo. Before you cause more harm."

He vanished into the maze of boxes. Wiping his bleeding lip on his sleeve, Han scrambled to his feet andgave chase.

The sound of blaster fire reverberated around the building. Luke deflected another bolt fired over the shoulder of Zathron's massive henchmen. It bounced back, hitting one in the arm. He fell with a groan. The other was next, dispatched with a short, swift stroke to the leg.

Zathron bent down, panting. "It seems I'm not in as good a shape as I thought I was," he said between gasps. "I suppose now you're going to kill me. I wouldn't hold it against you."

"No," Luke said. "I'm not going to kill you." He waved his light saber in the air, flagging down a nearby officer. "But the Senate may not be so merciful."

Zathron put up no struggle as he was cuffed and dragged away. The battle seemed to be receding. Luke took a few seconds to breathe before he dashed off to find Leia.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Kobin'Jak spat. He was cornered, backed into a dead end. "That's really getting on my nerves."

"Glad to know I have an effect on you."

Kobin'Jak dropped Leia against the wall, ignoring her cry of pain. "It's about time you get out of my way." He reached down for his blaster.

His face paled when he felt that his holster was empty. Too late, he turned around to Leia. A shot in the chest sent him reeling backwards to the ground.

Han stepped over the body and took Leia gently in his arms. She winced at the movement. "Nice job, Princess. Even if you'd missed, I think the shock might have killed him."

Leia smiled slightly and fell asleep against his chest.

Luke and their transport waited outside the warehouse. The men exchanged no words as Han placed Leia onto the seat. Luke sat next to her, purposely taking up the bench. Han nodded and settled in across from them.

The air in the cabin was so thick it was crushing. Luke stared accusingly at Han. "I'll be honest," he said. "Right now, I want to punch you in the face."

Han looked at Leia, battered and misused because of his own stupidity. "Yeah, kid. So do I."

_A/N: And so, we reach the end. Or is it just the beginning? Of course I wouldn't leave you dangling with an ending like this! Here's a link to the sequel, 'Aftermath': _http/ the force be with you, 

_The Starving Writer. _


End file.
